


Echo

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: In the otherworld, anything is possible. Even falling in love.Follow two boys throughout the years as they are increasingly drawn to the virtual reality, Echo. But is the game the true reason they escape to paradise each night?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Echo

Clay’s mom had finally let him join Echo. After much begging, he was to be the first one in his class to try out the virtual reality game that, since its launch, society had been enamored with. Throughout his life he had heard so many amazing things about the otherworld; the capabilities to make new friends, view places on the other side of the world as if they were right in front of you, and play thousands of mini-games that were improved upon and added each day. 

No one he knew went on Echo that much. His parents did have accounts but they weren’t the biggest fanatics, only visiting to see sights like the pyramids. Anyone that could afford to enter the reality would, even if they did use it sporadically. There were of course intense players, people that spent most of their time in the otherworld and gained money by creating new mini-games or making videos for envious viewers to watch. For most of his life, Clay had been one of those viewers. He would see players with the most points, the craziest builds, awesome skins, and adventures one could never have on Earth. He had been capable of spectating but never truly experiencing. Every night for twelve years he lay awake imagining the day he would reach paradise.

That day had finally come, in the form of a lime green wrapped box. 

“Happy birthday Clay!” his mom said, as she handed him the present. “You’ve been so persistent about wanting one. I know most parents let their kids join at thirteen but we trust you to start now.”

Clay looked from the box to his mom in shock. Could she be talking about the thing he had wished for since the day he first saw a story of a place where humans could fly? He opened the package more carefully than his pre-teen hands had ever handled something before. 

The silver of the Echo suit and headset stared back at the young wide-eyed boy. 

“Mom…” he started trying to grasp words that could come close to summing up how he felt at that moment. Words that could describe being handed a new and beautiful life where any of his wildest dreams could come true. A year earlier than he had expected it was the ticket to the greatest show ever made laying at his feet.

“You’re welcome,” she said, with a smile at the talkative boy who for once was speechless. 

“Clay, you’re so lucky!” his younger sister exclaimed. She too was looking forward to the day when she was old enough to gain entrance to the promised land. 

“I can't believe it,” he said, still trying to recover from the shock. 

“You must be so excited to join! You can go ahead and play now if you want we know how long you’ve been waiting for this. Remember, never share your name, address, or even face with anyone it isn’t a completely safe place.” 

Clay nodded in response. The rules had been something that school and media had drilled into all children’s heads since as far back as he could remember. He picked up the box and despite wanting to race to his room and join right away he moved slowly, afraid to damage his new lifeline. Each step he took towards his bedroom was another closer to discovering the true potential of humanity. 

Alone in his room, he could absorb the impact that getting Echo would have on his life and grinned happily in anticipation. He had spent countless hours over the years thinking up his in-game persona and the things he wished to do first. Flying, seeing rainbow waterfalls, and playing some of the best mini-games were all at the top of his to-do list. 

First, he had to enter the game as a new player. The immediate shock had left his mind and he was overcome with excitement. He quickly pulled on the suit that allowed sensations to be felt. He would be able to bathe under the heat of a pixelated star as if it were Earth’s sun, touch the soft chill of snow that years living in a warm place had prevented him from doing, and hug the in-game friends he was sure to make as if they truly lay in his arms. 

All he had to do was put on the headset that was heavy in his hands. He took a deep breath in preparation and slipped the cool metal over his head. A loading screen appeared and as he waited to be welcomed into the extended reality of humanity he noted that it truly was a dream come true. 

The set-up screen was in front of him and his first task was to create a username. This would be the name that everyone in the otherworld would know him by. The alias that points, accomplishments, and well his entire virtual life would be attributed to. 

He reached with nervous fingers and typed, Dream. Of course, it was taken.

So he chose the next option that came to mind, Dreamwastaken. 

The next step was the basic avatar. Some people fashioned theirs close to the form they had in reality. However, most decided to modify it to an extent, they were in a world where this was possible after all. In the videos he had seen of the otherworld the figures that some players possessed were insane. Clay wasn’t one for extreme designs and preferred a more simple style. Though he knew that he couldn’t choose anything that would risk revealing his identity. So he had thought up a basic avatar design long ago to accomplish that. Blonde hair like his own, a green hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and to top it all off a circular white face mask with a black smiley face on it.

The set-up was finished which meant it was time for him to join the majority of the world’s population on Echo. 

He pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have big plans for this fic and I'm so excited to be writing it. I will try and update as much as possible! If you want you can follow my twitter @ girlwhosalive (It's a new account). I appreciate every single comment and kudo it truly makes a difference in my day (and motivation lol).


End file.
